Samuel Alexander (Earth-12041)
, , , ; formerly | Relatives = Jesse Alexander (father); Eva Alexander (mother); Kaelynn Alexander (sister) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Alexander Residence, formerly Carefree, ArizonaTriskelion, formerly Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City; Tri-carrier; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee, high school student | Education = S.H.I.E.L.D. training, formally Carefree High School, formally Midtown High School | Origin = Human empowered by the Nova Force | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 2 | Quotation = I should thank you Titus, sometimes I forget what I'm capable of, what I was destined to be. And just so that we're both perfectly clear, you will never take this helmet from me. | Speaker = Nova | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 13 | HistoryText = Origins Sam Alexander grew up hearing stories from his father about his adventures in space as a Nova until he mysteriously went missing. One day, Sam arrived home to find his dad's old Black Nova helmet (that was sent there due to Adam Warlock) and upon wearing, a message from his father warning him not to find him, yet Sam ignored it and made it his mission to find him. Sam Alexander, alias Nova, received his powers from the Nova Force, which gave him the ability to channel through his helmet. These powers include flight, enhanced durability, and the ability to absorb and release pulses of energy. However, Sam did not know the extent of his powers, let alone how they work at this point. He was one of the young superheroes recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the Training Program along with White Tiger (Ava Ayala), Iron Fist (Danny Rand), Power Man (Luke Cage), and Deadpool (Wade Wilson). Great Responsibility When Spider-Man was fighting the drones during a test on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, he quickly expressed his opinion albeit a bit arrogantly. When he and the rest of the team saved Spider-Man from his own inexperience of the Spider-Cycle, him and the Web-Slinger were already on bad terms, with Spider-Man calling him "Captain Bucket-Head". Later the team was sent to help the Web-Slinger fight the Frightful Four. After the fight, Spider-Man accepted the team. Sam along with the rest of the team, were enrolled into Peter (Spider-Man)'s high school. Doomed Sam sat at Peter's table, all the while creating a mashed potato statue of Principal Coulson's head, to which Peter didn't react so well. Soon after, the two, along with the rest of the team were sent to the Helicarrier after school via a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. passage in a classroom while disguised as being in detention. After being assigned a training mission by Fury, Nova and Spider-Man immediately began destroying and dismantling the training drones, tieing on the number of drones killed. However, it was revealed that the test was to get past the drones without harming them. As punishment for their failures, the entire team was ordered to clean up the parts of the broken drones. After finishing up, Spider-Man rudely showed off how many villains he captured, causing White Tiger to come up with an idea; if they could capture a villain on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top wanted list, they would get more respect. After a brief argument with Spider-Man on whom to get, Sam suggested they catch Dr. Doom, to which the team agreed to. Once arriving at Latveria however, Dr. Doom proved to be more than a match for the entire team. When he was finally defeated and taken to the Helicarrier, Spider-Man and Nova fought over who was the best. However, instead of respect, the only the thing the team got was Fury's temper and an attack by the now-revealed group of Doombots. Venom Sam, Ava, Luke and Danny were disrupting Peter's life and his friendship with Harry as they dragged him away with no explanation, Mary Jane told Peter to fix things with Harry by inviting Danny, Ava, Luke and Sam to Harry's party. A strange black symbiote attacked the party taking over Flash before bonding to Nova. Power Man tried to free Nova, and managed to do it, but was bonded to him now. After Cage knocked out both Iron Fist and White Tiger, Spider-Man used electro-webs to attack him, successfully causing damage, but still, it didn't de-bond Cage. After saving the guests who were in the street from a falling ventilator, Spider-Man returned to the rooftop, where Iron Fist freed Power Man, but after dodging its many attempts, he wass finally attached to the symbiote. It took over the team one by one, but eventually they were able to destroy the creature. Flight of the Iron Spider Sam and the team were fighting the Living Laser, but were helped by the Iron Avenger, Iron Man. He took an interest in Spider-Man and built him his own armor. He could not control his armor and disrupted all the team's missions causing damage along the way. The team confronted him after he was possessed by the Laser, that he was better without it, working together they sent the Living Laser to an alternate dimension. Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man Nova and the team were transformed into miniature child like versions of themselves by Loki. They were taken to the Helicarrier and tests were performed on them. Nick Fury with no other options was forced to put the team in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E., and monitored by Nanny Bots, with Agent Coulson's face. There they met another little person by with snot coming out of his nose. The boy was revealed to by Loki out for revenge, they were rescued by Thor who had also been transformed into a child as well. The team escaped D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor. Nick Fury ordered the team to leave in a Quinjet, which was destroyed and the team was forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki the possessed the Destroyer as the battle lead to a nearby toy store. They were able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor they transformed him to a childlike form and returned themselves back to normal. Return of the Sinister Six Spider-Man and the team battled the Sinister Six again with the help of Norman Osborn and the Iron Patriot Armor. Though Spider-Man had won against the Sinister Six, Dock Ock turned Osborn back in to the Green Goblin who got away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Sam Alexander of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Sam Alexander of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Peanut Allergy Leporiphobia: Sam is afraid of rabbits. | Equipment = Nova Helmet S.H.I.E.L.D. Communicator: A wrist communicator that Nova uses to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. or his teammates. * Camouflage Mode: The com also has the function to turn itself invisible when not in use. Halberd: A Spear battleaxe forged by Eitri made from Uru metal. It's difficult to balance so it requires a steady hand. Wielding it requires Nova to be patient, picking for the right moment to unleash his power. The halberd remains in Eitri's possession should he ever need for it again. jet-pack (despite the fact that he can fly) Espionage Gadgets: S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and equipment used for spy and undercover work. Nova and his team used these gadgets to sneak into Brighton Beach High. * Image Inducers: A wrist watch like device that casts hard light holograms. * Unstable Molecule Uniform: A suit made from unstable molecules that can change into any outfit. * Psycho-Suggestive Paper: A type of psychic paper that appears as whatever the viewer wants to see. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Logan Miller * Nova appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures Comic. * His nickname Bucket-head comes from his Earth-616's predecessor, albeit a different origin. * Unlike his mainstream counterpart, his helmet is gold until in The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy which his helmet is changed to black. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Alexander Family Category:Goblin Formula Category:Peanut Allergy Category:Leporiphobia Category:Full Potential (Nova Corps) Category:Midtown High School Student